Camp Daycare
by slytherindaughterofhephaestus
Summary: Zeus develops a horrible headache so he calls upon Hestia to cure him. The throne room full of annoyed, bored gods is not the best place to brew a potion. After a heated fight between Athena and Ares the gods end up drenched in Zeus' medicine just before a visit from their children. When the young Demigods arrive at Olympus they encounter terrible problems...in diapers!
1. Potion Gone Wrong

A/N: Just something that popped into my mind one day and with my friend's help developed into this...hopefully more chapters to come...hope you enjoy...disclaimer...I OWN NOTHING!

"Hello, Hecate. How is that head ache remedy coming along?" Poseidon grumbled as he breathed down the goddess of magic's back. Hecate turned her head and glared at the king of the sea.

"Poseidon, I already told you and Hades that the potion will be ready when it is ready!" She snapped, returning to brew the black cauldron. Poseidon whined.

"Zeus is getting overly annoying by the minute don't you think that you can accelerate the procedure of the potion? I mean, how long does a simple head ache remedy take to brew?" He huffed. Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose and ran a hand through her mud brown hair. Standing up from her spot in the floor in the middle of the throne room she rounded up on Poseidon.

"Look," She snapped. "This potion will not be taking as long as it is now if it were being made by for mere mortal but considering it is being specifically brewed for the 'oh mighty king of the gods' then it has to be prepared carefully and 100 times more potent than the original. Now if you all keep distracting me with you questions as to how long it will take to brew this than the consequences can be catastrophic. Now if Zeus is getting on your nerves than I suggest you invest in earplugs!" And with that Hecate knelled on the floor again and continued to stir. Poseidon humphed and went to take his seat next to his whining younger brother who was holding his head and howling in pain. The rest of the gods were present and had been glaring at their king for the past two hours.

"Well I am out of here," Apollo sighed.

"Sit!" Hades growled from his throne to the other side of Zeus'. "Now,"

"Why do we all have to be present?" Ares grumbled.

"It's the summer solstice for crying out loud, Ares! Are you really that dense?" Athena snapped. Ares began to turn various shades of red by the second. Apollo took his seat again and made a bowl of popcorn appear to enjoy the show. The rest of the Olympians sat forward in their thrones to see the outcome of the little outburst.

Ares and Athena began arguing and soon it turned into an all blow out battle. Ares was attacking the goddess of wisdom with his electric spear while Athena was attacking with various daggers. Zeus kept howling in pain in his throne while Hera seriously contemplated stapling her husband's mouth shut. Soon the fight got boring and the gods began to have quarrels of their own. Poseidon and Hades began arguing who was 'mother's favorite', Hera soon joined saying that obviously it was her. Apollo and Hermes began bothering Artemis because her chiton was above her knees and she has never worn anything that short. Artemis tried ignoring the idiot duo but they soon got overly annoying. Hephaestus was trying to talk to is wife while the lovely Aphrodite ignored him and began checking her makeup on her mirror. Demeter and Persephone were arguing once again about Persephone's choice in husband. Hestia was glaring at Dyonisus as he kept asking her to refill his wine cup, the god was a bit too happy if you know what I mean. Chiron was trying to break the dueling Athena and Ares to no avail. While Hecate tried to work around all the fighting, assuring nothing happened to the potion.

But Hecate's precautions didn't work at all. Ares pushed Athena backwards. The falling goddess tried steadying herself on the closest thing she could find, which so happened to be the boiling cauldron with the potion. The cauldron tipped over, its contents spilling on top of everyone in the room. The room stood in a pregnant silence until the king of the gods slowly stood from his throne and grinned at his family.

"Hecate! You have done it again! My headache is gone!" The now perky Zeus thundered.

"Lord Zeus...the potion is made to be swallowed for it to take effect...I don't know how..." she trailed off looking at Zeus, confusion etched on her face.

"What I don't get is why Hecate does the remedies around here when I am the god of medicine," Apollo grumbled.

"Apollo! That is not important right now!" Athena snapped. "If it is a drinking potion what happens if you get covered with it?" Hecate shrugged as the goddess of wisdom began wiping potion off her face with a towel.

"I have never made a head ache remedy this potent. I have no clue as to what will happen if it makes contact with skin. Plus, it was not even finished." The gods in the room snapped their heads at to stare at her.

"What do you mean not done?" Hades asked.

"It had not been completely brewed so I do not know what will happen now."

"But it is not like...ruin our face face or anything will it?" Aphrodite asked, panic in her voice as she furiously wiped the gray potion off herself. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Like I said I do not know!" Hecate grumbled tired of all the useless questions.

* * *

"Well I feel as good as new and that is all that matters isn't it?" Zeus beamed as he took his seat again. The gods grumbled incoherent thoughts and took their seats too. "Now we can start the solstice."

"Alright! I think we can happily conclude this meeting. I would have the nymphs come and clean all of this up." Zeus thundered as the gods began to leave the room. "Before you all go I have invited Camp to come to dinner." The Olympians stopped and looked back at Zeus who was now engrossed talking to Chiron.

"Is that why he was here?" Ares asked his father, pointing at Chiron.

* * *

"Yes well Chiron has told me that the kids feel rejected by their parents once again so I have invited them to come to dinner. I hope you are all present and talk to your children." The gods nodded, confused at Zeus' sudden change of character. Shrugging they retreated to their various activities and began to get ready for dinner.

"Come on everyone! This way!" Percy yelled as he lead them to Olympus' castle. "Try not to stray too far, we don't want to loose anyone! Leo do not touch that!" The son of Poseidon snapped as Leo made an attempt to stick his hand in one of Hestia's various hearths. Shaking his head in disbelief, Percy tried to keep all the young campers out of harms way as he tried to wrestle the Hermes kids out of various stores and kept the Athena kids from starting at the architecture for too long.

After dragging the Stolls out of an ambrosia candy store by their hair, stopping Leo from getting lost in a blacksmith's store, hitting Annabeth upside the head to stop drooling at a statue of the war she had helped construct they finally made it to the castle. Percy fell exhausted on the marble stairs, thinking when in Hades did he turn into the responsible one. It sucked being the leader sometimes. He stood up and faced the faces of the lost campers.

"Alright everyone listen up!" He yelled so all the multitude could hear him. "We're about to go in and have dinner with our parents. I want you all in your best behavior alright?" He asked, staring at the Stolls, who rolled their eyes in return.

"You shouldn't be talking about behavior, Perce," Nico snickered, smirking at his cousin. Running a hand through his messy black hair Percy laughed.

* * *

"Okay, okay, you're right. But seriously, try keeping the killing to a minimum." And with those wise words the Demigods entered Olympus.

"Welcome, Demigods!" Zeus thundered, making some of the first year campers flinch and moving closer to their leader, making him chuckle. Percy advanced and bowed to the gods, the other following his example.

"Lord Zeus, thank you for your invitation," Percy said respectfully making his friends snicker at his tone of voice. He glared back at them and their mouths sealed shut under his heated glare.

"A pleasure Perseus, please take a sit, everyone." The campers rushed to get a chair resulting in a couple of curses, pushing, and people falling. Annabeth sighed, there goes a good impression.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked from behind her. Annabeth turned and was met by her mother's kind face.

"Mom! Uhmm...sure," Annabeth said, giving Percy an apologetic smile. Percy replied with a shrug and scooted to his left to make room for his mother-in-law. Nico pushed Percy off him as they tried to all fit comfortably on their side of the table.

"Percy! My boy how are you?" Poseidon boomed enveloping his son in a bear hug. Percy gasped for air and then hugged his father back.

"I'm great dad and you?"

"Same as always son." Poseidon set his son down and conjured up a chair. "Owl head, move over would you," Poseidon shoved his all time enemy over and sat next to Percy, squishing his son closer to a frowning son of Hades.

"Last time I sit close to you two," Nico grumbled as he pushed Percy off his lap once again. Someone cleared their throat and turning Nico was met by the sight of his father holding a chair. Face palming himself, the Prince of the Underworld pushed his cousin and made a pouting face at Thalia who was smirking at him from across the table.

Dinner was uneventful. Athena and Poseidon only tried to kill each other a handful of times. Random fires had to be put out in various of the tables where some demigods got a little too carried away in their conversations. All in all, it was a very lovely dinner. And then desert time came.

Zeus stood up to say some words, but the king of the gods clutched his head and fell on the floor. The other gods were about to rush to his side when they felt sharp pains in their head.

"Dad! Dad!" Percy yelled supporting his father's weight. Looking around he found the other gods in the same state as Poseidon while demigods tried to sit them down. "Apollo cabin! Check them!" Will came rushing next to Percy and checked the god while his siblings did the same. 'What's the verdict?" Will ran a nervous hand through his hair and locked eyes with Percy. "What is it, Will? Spit it out!"

"I don't know!" Will sighed, frustrated. "I can't detect anything wrong with them."

"What do you mean by that? There is obviously something wrong with them! Look they are shivering and having spasms!" Annabeth yelled, in the brick of panic.

"Look, I checked them, thoroughly. If there was something wrong with them then there would have been some type of light emitting from their bodies when I ran my hand over them but there is none." Will sighed.

"Percy, what should we do?" Thalia asked glancing up at her cousin from her spot on the floor next to her father. Percy began pacing, motioning with his hand for all to give him a second. The demigods began fidgeting in their seats and where they were standing as they witnessed their leader having an interior conflict with himself. Stopping abruptly, Percy huffed and nodded.

"Alright! All head counselors front and center! The rest please go back to camp with Chiron. Chiron can you-" Percy turned looking for his teacher as the head counselors approached him. "Chiron?" There was no response from the centaur.

The demigods all began looking but soon found no tracks of the horse.

"I swear he was here a couple of minutes ago," Leo said in disbelief. There was suddenly a wail from under the tables, snapping the demigods off their trance. Percy slowly approached the table and peeked inside.

"What in the name of Hades!" He yelled as a tiny body mass ambushed him. Percy fell backwards from the impact and hit his head on the white marble floor. Opening his eyes slowly he was met by a pair the same shade of green as his own.

"Hi!" The little boy smiled at him.

"Uhhh...Percy?" Travis questioned nearing his friend. "What is that?"

"It's a baby you dolt!" Piper snapped looking nervous.

"Why is it naked thought? And how did it get here?" As soon as those words were out of poor Jason's mouth there was a scream and 17 toddlers ran/crawled out from under the tables, all naked, in random directions.

"I think it was the salmon," Connor commented earning affirmative nods from the other head counselors.

"Guys, no time to start being funny, catch 'em!" Annabeth yelled running after one of the girls with curly brown chestnut hair.

"Why would we do that? They are babies which means they drool and poop so no thanks," Drew sneered in disgust.

"Fine then I guess you don't mind your mother drowning in that water fountain then?" Annabeth snapped getting a hold of the girl she was chasing.

"Let me go you crazy lady!" The girl ,who looked around 4 years old, screamed, pulling at Annabeth's hair.

"Mom, please stay still!" The blond one yelled as she tried to wrestle the brunette down.

"Mom?" Drew and Piper asked as they neared the girl playing in the fountain. The black haired girl looked up and waved at the two daughters of Aphrodite. Piper gasped and got the now pouting girl out of the fountain.

"It is her! Everyone quick! Grab the others," Piper yelled as she carried her mother to a chair and grabbed some of the discarded clothes to wrap around her.

"How can it be them?" Thalia asked.

"Only mom has eyes like these, believe me. Plus she was looking at her reflection in the water, no one is that shallow. As to how the gods turned into babies I have no idea." Piper sighed drying her mother's hair.

In the background you could hear the Stolls trying to bribe their father not to jump off a statue. Leo and Nyssa had cornered Hephaestus but he had managed to learn how to use a spear to defend himself. Jason and Thalia were trying to pry baby Zeus off his throne. Percy was running away from his father who was chasing him with Ares' electric spear. Pollux was running around under Dionysus, as the god of wine climbed one of the many pillars in the room. Artemis' hunters were trying to coax her out from under a throne.

"Dad! You get off that statue this instant!" Travis yelled, putting his hands on his hips. "Do not make me go up there!"

"You can't get me! You can't get me!" Little Hemes taunted. Travis pushed his hoodie sleeves up and began to climb the statue of the Big Three. Half way up, little Hermes realized he was in big trouble if the scary man caught him so he did the only thing left to do. He jumped. "Connor!" Travis yelled.

"I got him!" Came his younger brother's reply. Connor retreated a couple of steps, calculating where his father was to land. Travis looked down just in time to see Connor catch him and fall backwards from the impact.

"Yes! Touchdown!" Travis yelled raising his hands, letting go of Hades' statue's head and falling down. "Ouch," he groaned as he hit the floor.

"Dad? Easy there, buddy," Leo cooed, trying to make his father release his death grip on the spear. Nyssa carefully sneaked behind him just in time and grabbed him around the waist.

"No! No! Let go!" Hephaestus yelled. Leo sighed and approached his now crying father. Hephaestus, not ready to surrender, aimed a kick at his son and hit him hard in the stomach. Leo rolled over in pain, clutching his stomach, as Hephaestus and Nyssa laughed at his pain. "That is what you get you big meany!" The god of blacksmiths yelled, sticking his tongue out at the moaning boy.

"Dad! Come on! I though I was your favorite son!" Percy yelled as he tried to outrun his 5 year old father.

"You scream like a girl!" Poseidon laughed as he continued to run after his son. His laughter stopped abruptly when he laid eyes on a pouting girl who was glaring at his son's glaring girlfriend.

"Look! Why can't I go play! They are all playing! You are a mean mommy!" The brunette whined. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"For the tenth time I am not your mother! And you cannot go play because all those 'kids' are going to be sitting just like you in a few moments." Poseidon approached the pair, dropping his electric spear in the process. Blushing, he approached the little girl and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hi, you are pretty," Little Poseidon said laughing. Percy and Annabeth's jaws hit the ground as they witnessed this exchange. Athena blushed but glared at the boy.

"Leave me alone, you look stupid," She snapped. Poseidon's lower lip began to tremble. Percy rushed over and knelled next to him.

"Hey there dad, it's fine. Don't cry," he cooed. Poseidon sniffed, rubbed his nose with the back of his left palm and glared up at him.

"I'm not crying! Why would I cry for a LITTLE girl like her. And she is an ugly one at that." The five year old growled.

"Ohhhhh! Burn!" Apollo yelled as he was being covered in a pink chiton that was most likely Aphrodite's. Poseidon smirked at the comment and turned to see Athena fuming with anger.

"I rather be ugly than stupid!" She shot back.

"That is what ugly people say," Poseidon retorted. Athena began turning purple in the face as she debated whether or not to pounce on the obnoxious little boy. Percy, seeing the opening, grabbed his father and picked him up by the waist. "Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" Poseidon yelled hitting Percy in the chest. Percy grabbed one of the discarded robes from the floors and dumped it on his father as he sat him on a chair next to an angered Athena.

Turning to inspect the damage, Percy rubbed his temples. The other campers had managed to captured their respective parents and were trying to cover them as best as they could with the too big clothing. Jason left Zeus and Artemis under Thalia's care and approached the panting son of Poseidon.

"What now, Jackson?" Jason whispered, getting as near as possible to Percy's ear as to not scare the other campers.

"I personally don't know," Percy sighed. "All I know is that we need to get all the campers back home so we can talk about this openly." Jason nodded.

"I agree. The problem now is that we are missing a certain horse friend of yours." Jason snapped. Percy glared at his Roman counter part.

"Just because Lupa did not want to have the responsibility of recruiting Roman demigods anymore does not mean you have to take it out on Chiron who has gracefully accepted all of you and has been training you as best as he can." He snapped back.

"Hey, ladies! Can you two continue fighting later? We have bigger issues at hand." Nico glared, tired of the two always at each others throats. They snapped their heads to glare at the son of Hades.

"Annabeth," Percy called. She turned from where she was lecturing her mother. "Is Argus still waiting downstairs?" Annabeth only nodded. " Alright. Hmmmm..." He looked around the people trying to find a trustworthy face. "Travis can you-" He stopped. Son of Hermes? Not a good idea.

"Leo lead-" Jason stopped too. Leo was an amazing friend but is was most likely he would finish burning the elevator down.

"Nico, please-" Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Was there not a Demigod that will not cause chaos if left alone?

"Oh! For Zeus' sake! Piper come with me! The rest try to figure out what the Hades happened to our parents!" Thalia ordered taking the campers and Piper with them.

"Be sure to leave a van here for us to go back!" Annabeth yelled after her. Thalia nodded and disappeared out the doors.

"Annabeth, great idea leaving a ban just a tiny, minor detail...WHO WILL DRIVE IT!?" Leo yelled, grabbing the daughter of Athena's shoulders and shaking her.

"Thalia has her license." The now pissed blond said.

"No offense but last time I was in a car being driven by her I almost threw up," Nico commented, Percy and Grover noddied, their faces pale as the reminisced. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Jason interrupted. "What do you think happened?"

"My guess is to blame Hecate," Connor sighed.

"And why my mother!?" A fuming Lou Ellen yelled.

"Well she is the goddess of magic. Odds are that she had something to do with it." Before Lou Ellen could attack the son of Hermes Chris grabbed her. Annabeth's eyes turned wide and she stared off into space. 'Well it could be a possibility' she thought.

"Actually...Connor could be up to something." She turned towards Will. "Can you detect magic in the body?" Will shrugged.

"I can try," He approached his father and ran a hand through his body muttering incantations under his breath. After five painful minutes he swore. "No, I can't detect anything."

"Why don't you let me do it? I am the daughter of Hecate present aren't I?" Lou Ellen snapped, crossing her arms.

"Alright then, give it a shot." Jason motioned for her to give it her best shot. Lou Ellen approached the closest god to her, which happened to be Artemis, put a hand on the little girl's head and began whispering in ancient Greek. A faint glow appeared around both girls and it quickly began to intensify to a point that the rest of the demigods in the room had to look away. When the light died down Lou had baby Artemis sound asleep in her arms, the baby sucking her right thumb.

"What happened?" Piper asked. Lou sighed and shifted Artemis to her left arm.

"Potion gone wrong," She replied. The others all leaned closer hoping for an elaboration but nothing came.

"Can you, oh I don't know, be a little more specific?" Leo asked.

"Well I cannot get the whole story okay! Their adult memories are quickly slipping away and I cannot enter the mind that easily for that I need to brew a potion and-"

"Well brew it then!" Connor interrupted. Lou glared.

"Interrupt me again Stoll and you won't get to live to see tomorrow's sunrise," She said in a monotone voice. Connor gulped and nodded. "I could brew the potion but it will take about a month to brew by that time all their memories will be gone."

"Than what can we do?" Nico asked as he tried to feed his father some peas from a random plate.

"If we go back to camp I can try getting into one of their heads and see what memories I can retrieve," Clovis said in between various yawns.

"You can do that?" Percy gushed. Clovis nodded and stretched his arms yawning.

"I did it with Jason didn't I?" Percy looked at his counterpart in confusion but the Roman waved him off.

"Alright...to camp it is!" Leo cheered. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"Yes...to camp...why do I get the feeling something will go horribly wrong?" Piper sighed.

"The most powerful beings in the face of the earth have just been turned into toddlers, what can be worse than that, Pipes?" Jason asked, rhetorically.

"Don't jinx it!" Annabeth snapped. With that the Demigods grabbed their parents and Chiron, who unfortunately also turned into a baby, and ran to the elevator, down the Empire State building, and faced their ultimate doom...the camp's van.


	2. Day Care

Hello again! Thanks for all your reviews really appreciated them! Good to know I'm funny enough to make u guys laugh...hope you enjoy this

"Okay, who wants to drive?" Jason asked, repositioning his father in his arms. Thalia visible paled and gulped.

"I guess I'll have to..." She whispered and prayed someone saved her from killing all her demigod friends and parents.

"It's alright, Thals," Percy patted her on the back. She turned around to look at him with big round eyes. "I got my license," He grinned, flashing everyone his wallet where the license sat proudly.

"Thanks, Percy," Thalia smiled weakly at her cousin, some of her color returning to her cheeks, her freckles no longer a pale pink.

"I've got a question," Connor raised his hand as he jumped up and down. Lou Ellen rolled her eyes at the boy's antics.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"So without the babies we will all be pretty squished in there, now add the babies ,and possible if we want to be safe and responsible, car seats, I don't see how the van can fit us all," Connor finished. Everybody stared at the son of Hermes.

"We'll fit somehow. It's just going to be really crowded in there."Annabeth nodded, as if trying to convince herself, and opened the sliding door.

"Awe we thewe yet?" Baby Demeter asked for the 100th time since we got on the van. Percy gripped the wheel tighter and grind his teeth together. He ignored the five year old and concentrated on driving.

Thankfully, getting everyone on the van had been easy. The problem emerged when the kids began to get bored. By the time they hit the five minute mark in the van half of the kids were crying, and he wasn't talking about the baby gods.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad d-"

"I said I'm not your father!" Nico yelled as he struggled with both Hades and Poseidon. Hades glared at Nico and hit him on the neck. Nico groaned while Poseidon giggled. "Why couldn't you carry him, Annabeth? He is your future father in law after all."

"Do you want him and Athena to kill each other? Don't answer that!" She warned as Nico had opened his mouth to reply.

"Ares stop punching Apollo, Apollo stop kicking Ares!" Piper yelled somewhere in between Clarisse and Will.

"He sh-tarted!" Both yelled at the same time.

"Alright, mister! You have three seconds to return that screwdriver before I throw you off the window!" Leo threatened, Hephaestus just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Mommy! I have to go potty!" Aphrodite squeeked. As soon as those words left the little goddess of love's mouth all the other kids agreed that indeed it had been long since their last visit to the "potty".

"Percy, you're going to have to stop," Annabeth sighed, her mother had started to do the potty dance while sitting on her lap. Percy groaned.

"Is it safe to go out with them?" He asked as he looked back to see all the commotion.

"Well we can't let them pee on the van now can we?"

"Okay, we go in and we go out, simple. Do not let them out of your sight, in fact don't let go of them. Be back in the van in 10 minutes tops. GO!" Thalia yelled. All the girls grabbed the little goddesses and made a dash for the woman's bathroom. The boys ran with the little gods to the man's bathroom. Both facilities in opposite directions, one on each end of the mall.

"Huwwy! I can't hold it!" Hermes yelled.

"Almost there!" Connor yelled. It was times like this that he felt thankful to the daughter of Hecate. If it weren't for her transformation spell the oversized clothing would of not fit his dad and they would of all been running holding naked babies in their arms.

Thankfully, the stalls were all unoccupied so all of them made it on time. The older boys waited outside, the only ones carrying babies being Clovis, who was holding Chiron, and Pollux, who was holding Dionysus. One by one the toddlers began emerging. The last one to emerge was Ares, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong buddy?" Leo asked forgetting he was speaking to the god of war. Ares looked up to stare at Chris, his eyes watery.

"Dad, I missed!" He whimpered and hid himself in between Chris' legs. Chris patted his back awkwardly and tried to sooth the sniffling Ares.

"It's...It's okay little man. As soon as we get back to camp I'll show you how not to miss," The other toddlers began to snicker as Chris picked his unofficial father in law up. Percy glared as his father and Poseidon snapped his mouth shut at his glare.

The boys made their way towards the entrance of the mall to wait for the girls. Halfway there they here an "oh oh" followed by a "Crap". The boys turned around to find a pale Leo.

"Um...guys...I lost dad," He laughed nervously.

"Valdez you idiot!" Frank sighed. Panic mode was enabled. They rushed back to the bathroom but didn't find him there. They retraced their steps but the only good it did was to make the Stolls also misplace their father and no doubt coaxed Apollo to leave with him.

"Oh, the girls are gonna kill us," Pollux sighed, clutching Dionysus tighter as people from the busy mall bumped with him. Percy sighed and continued to look around hoping to see a sign of the toddlers.

"Quick! If you were your father where would you go?" Percy was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I don't know the candy store?" Travis scratched his head.

"Dad like shiny things..."Will sighed, his thoughts else where.

"Okay, lets split up and go to the candy store,to the toy store, and to any store that looks like it can harm four year olds." Jason sighed.

"Where are they?" Annabeth asked again earning a snort from Thalia.

"My guess, they lost the little ones," Annabeth glared at the daughter of Zeus.

"They better have not!" Hazel growled earning a scared look from Hestia. "Sorry, sorry!" Hazel rocked the little girl back and forth to keep her from crying.

"Annabeth, it's been half an hour, what now?" Piper whispered. Before Annabeth could respond they heard the unmistakable shouts of Jason and Travis.

"Time to go!" Jason yelled and grabbed Piper, yanking her towards the glass sliding doors. Travis did the same to Katie.

"What happened?" Annabeth yelled.

"No time to explain! GO, GO, GO!" Leo yelled pushing everyone towards the doors.

The group ran through the parking lot. The girls were confused but ran behind the boys none the less. Percy was miraculously already in the van.

"Get in! NOW!" He yelled throwing the doors open. Everyone filled in as fast as they could and the son of Poseidon stepped on the accelerator.

"Percy! Slow down! What the Hades happened in there?" Annabeth yelled as she tried to keep her mother from sliding to the floor and buckling her seat belt at the same time. The others in the back were in similar situations.

"Well, we lost Hephaestus, Apollo and Hermes-" Leo began explaining.

"See, what I tell you," Thalia smirked.

"And then we split up to find them but they had managed to you know...destroy various stores..." he finished, mumbling the last part.

"The mall cops proceeded to chase us around the mall and Percy and Nico managed to trick them into chasing them while we went to get you guys. Nico then shadow traveled them two to the parking lot and go the van ready." Travis finished explaining.

"Is that why Corpse's Breath is half dead right now?" Thalia asked poking the now sleeping son of Hades. Connor nodded and tried to keep Hermes from rolling away from him.

"Alright, we are not stopping until we reach camp!" Piper declared.

"Home sweet home!" The Stolls yelled as they got off the van.

"That was the longest hour of my life." Frank groaned.

"To the Hypnos Cabin!" Leo yelled as he rushed with Hephaestus running behind him.

"Has anyone found his off button?" Frank face palmed himself.

"Well..." Jason trailed off as he received a glare from Reyna. "Alright, I'm dropping it!" He held his hands in defense.

"Just as I thought!" Lou Ellen smirked as she let go of Clovis' hand.

"What happened?" Chris asked. Lou Ellen paced around the cabin.

"Zeus had a headache and Hecate tried to create a remedy. A fight broke between Ares and Athena which caused the potion to explode on all of them. I guess that turned them into babies." Clovis shrugged and proceeded to fluff the pillows on his bed.

"Okay, how do we reverse it then?" Percy asked. Everyone turned to stare at Lou Ellen who was still pacing. She motioned for them to wait as her face scrunched up in frustration. Letting out a long sigh that blew her black bangs off her face she smiled at the other cabin counselors.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news," She declared. Percy gulped.

"Good news please," He moaned.

"The good new is that there is an 80% chance that I can change them back but I'm going to need the help of all my siblings,"

"And the bad news?" Travis asked, slapping his father's palm as he tried to dip his finger in a sleeping Artemis' mouth.

"That we have to wait until the next Summer Solstice to change them back,"

"WHAT!?" Leo yelled, waking up half of the baby population.

"Why?" Nico whined as his father began to pull his hair.

"First of all I don't have all the ingredients," Lou explained. "The potion mother used has very basic ingredients that I can easily find at a store but some..."She shook her head and sat in her chair.

"I'm thinking quest?" Jason questioned, Lou nodded.

"I need to go find a Nemean lion's claw, a scale of a hydra, some phoenix's tears, and uh...some spit from Cerberus," Leo gagged at the last requirement.

"So quest, in the mean time what are we to do with the monsters?" Thalia asked. Annabeth bit her bottom lip. Her next order will probably cause a lot of turmoil.

"We are going to have to take care of them," She ordered. As expected the cabin was filled with whines. "Don't complain, it's our duty!" She growled.

"Fine! But what about running Olympus?" A grumpy Drew snapped.

"We need to have someone fill in their positions or else Olympus will fall in a blink of an eyes. If the other gods knew that the Olympians got turned into toddlers there will be many that will try to take over." Will said.

"Oh! Idea!" Piper squealed receiving a weird look from anyone close to her. "Drew has this perfume thingy that was outlawed ages ago. Basically if you spray it on you you turn into the person you want." All heads turned to Drew.

"Why do you have that?" Hazel asked.

"Gift from mom," Drew shrugged.

"More like she stole it from her trash," Piper snickered earning a glare from her Asian sister.

"Okay, what good does this perfume do us?"

"Wow, Jackson. You really are that dense," Jason laughed. Percy's face began to turn red.

"Okay calm down boys," Annabeth stopped the fight before it could begin. "We can use Drew's perfume to impersonate the gods until they are turned to their original forms."

"You mean we get to rule Olympus for a year? SWEET!" Leo fist pumped the Stolls.

"Don't get too excited, Valdez," Reyna warned.

"So while Lou goes on her quest for the material some of us will pretend to be the Olympians, sounds fool proof. So who gets to go on the quest?" Frank asked.

"It's alright guys I rather fly solo," She smiled at them.

"I think we will all feel better if you at least picked one person to go with you, Lou." Percy clapped her on the shoulder. Lou frowned.

"Fine..." After 10 minutes of debating the matter at hand she decided to have her companion be...gods why did she pick him again? "Be ready by morning, Stoll. I want to start early." And with that Lou left to pack her things. Connor's smiled put Apollo's chariot to shame. He left the hypnos cabin skipping and whistling a happy tune that made Nico gag.

The rest of the demigods stayed in the cabin to decide who will impersonate which god. Since Pollux was the only son of Dionysus alive it was immediately decided he will play his father. Percy followed with playing Poseidon and Annabeth Athena. Leo did a little happy dance when they decided he could play his father, much to many of the counselors wary glances. Jason would take Zeus place and Thalia will fill in for Artemis. With Connor gone with Lou Travis will play Hermes and Drew will play Hecate. Nico will take Hades place and Hazel will play Hestia. Lacy will impersonate Persephone and Piper will take her mother's place. Will will take over Apollo's job and Chris will play Ares(after Ares' fit that he wanted to have Chris as a daddy...akward. Someone needed to impersonate Chiron so Frank volunteered. Katie will play Demeter and lastly Reyna was chosen to play Hera after much discussion, another awkward moment.

With all the commotion settled everyone agreed to camp out at the Big House to avoid questions from the other campers. The toddlers had long fallen asleep so it was easy to maneuver them to the blue building. They were all laid down in one of the spare bedroom that had the most beds. Hermes, Apollo, and Poseidon shared one bed. Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus laid in another, Zeus, Chiron, and Hades laid in the last. Athena shared a bed with Hera and Artemis while Persephone, Demeter, and Hestia shared another. In the last one Aphrodite and Hecate had room to spare and were sleeping very comfortably. The Demigods filed out the room silently and left the door opened a bit in case one of the kids woke up. Then they proceeded to crash on anything that looked semi soft enough and fell into a deep sleep. The last thing Percy thought was that they were in for one miserable year.


	3. Surrogate Parents

A/N: THANK YOU ALL! I'm so grateful that you guys like this! I know I didn't thank you all in the last chapter but honestly I forgot...any who thanks to all of you who have reviewed hope you don't get bored by this:)

Percy's POV

"Dad," Someone whispered in his ear. "Dad, wake up," He felt someone nudging his shoulder. Percy groaned and turned to face wall. The nudging continued. Percy opened his eyes slowly, the light from outside too bright as they seeped through his yellow curtains. Wait, what? Yellow curtains? He didn't have yellow curtains in his cabin. Why was he asleep on a pink bean bag? More importantly, what was he doing sleeping on a pink bean bag IN the Big House's living room? He was so confused. Then the memories from the previous day flooded back to him. Groaning he fell face first into the bean bag. "Dad, Annie said wake you up when the clock had five, it on seven! Wake up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Percy sighed and sat up. Poseidon was looking up at him with shinny eyes. Percy looked around the living room. Seems like the rest of the guys were still asleep. "Dad, where are the other kids?" Poseidon frowned and looked around.

"Grandpa here?" Percy face palmed.

"Poseidon," it felt weird calling his father by his name. "Where are the others?"

"Annie left with ugly girl and others are sleep." Percy smiled down at his father. He turned to look at the other Demigods and debated whether or not to splash them with water. Deciding that would have been cruel he began waking one by one. Once they got Nico to come back from the Underworld the Demigods each took turns to pack as to not leave the gods alone. When they were all done Drew brought her perfume and sprayed each of them with it. A faint pink glitter covered Percy's body and when the glow was gone he turned around he saw...everyone as they were before.

"Drew, I don't think it worked." He frowned.

"It did, see," She held up a hand mirror. His father looked back at him. Blinking in surprise he touched his cheek.

"But then why can I see-"

"It only works on those who do not wear the perfume. To those sprayed with the perfume you can see each other normally, to me I'm seeing the Olympians," She cut him off. "There's also another plus, you get the powers too," All of the eyes in the room widened. "But it comes with a price," She smirked.

"Which is?" Reyna asked.

"Mom has a peculiar sense of humor," Piper murmured.

"What god doesn't?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"The perfume wears off at midnight so you need to be sprayed every morning." Percy groaned, this was going to be difficult.

"Well, we'll just have to remember that then," He sighed, crossing his arms. He turned to look at Lou and Connor. "You both ready?" They both nodded and adjusted the straps of their backpacks. "I already told Argus what predicament we are in so he is the only one that knows what happened. He will drive you to the city and from there you guys are by yourselves." Percy explained.

"Alright. We'll try to be back as fast as we can but I really can't promise anything. It will be hard to locate all the monsters even with the map Nico gave us." Percy nodded.

"Take as long as you can and be careful. Don't do anything reckless," Percy mainly looked at Connor as he said this.

"I promise nothing," Connor smiled earning a glare from Lou. Both said their goodbyes and left to the quest. The others grabbed their clothing and other valuables and the kids. Grabbing each others hands they attempted to transport to Olympus.

"See ya in the morning Frank!" Percy yelled to the son of Mars that waved from his wheel chair.

After a sharp tug in his gut he felt solid ground under his feet again. Opening his eyes he saw they were all back at Olympus. Upon landing the toddlers let go of the Demigods and ran around the throne room. The teens stood there to let all sink in. Before they could move they heard the doors for the throne room open. In came the nine muses with various scrolls falling from their arms. They approached the phony gods and bowed.

"Father, we have things to discuss dealing with the reparations on Olympus," Clio, the muse of history, stated. A squeal was heard from somewhere behind the thrones. The little ones rushed out and began a game of "it". "Father? What is this?" Percy nudged Jason with his elbow as the Zeus impersonator just stood there, gaping at the muses.

"Well, you see...uhhh..." Jason looked around for help, Nico faced palmed at the idiotic face his cousin was wearing.

"Mommy! Up!" Demeter yelled and raised her arms to show she wanted Katie to pick her up. Great, this is going just great, Percy groaned mentally.

"Mommy?" Erato, the muse of love poetry asked. Percy just prayed his father would not want him to hold him.

"Well you see these are our-" Before Percy could explain that these were their Demigod children Demeter had to ruin it by looking at Travis and smiling.

"Daddy! Hold me!" She stretched her body as far as she could trying to reach the shocked son of Hermes. Panic mode enabled.

"Father? What?" Urania, muse of astronomy, yelped. Her green eyes bugging out of their sockets. Percy crossed his arms.

"Yeah we uhhh... had kids." He lamely explained. He glared at Jason who snapped out of his stupor.

"What is it that we need to discuss?" He asked, authority mode finally coming out making Percy roll his eyes.

"What do you mean you had children?" Apparently the muses were not going to let this go as Thalia, muse of comedy, asked.

"It is very simple, we had kids. We thought it would be beneficial to have more gods around so ta-da!" Percy glared at Jason. Really, that is the best thing you can come up with? He mentally asked. Jason glared back with a 'shut the Hades up' face. Nico elbowed both of them as he got in the middle of both boys.

"Mom, hungry," Little Hera tugged on Reyna's white chiton. Her blue eyes shinny indicating she would cry any second.

"We'll eat in a second," Reyna picked her up in effort to stop a tantrum before it happened. The muses were still shocked in place not believing any of their words. Percy noticed from the corner of his eyes little Athena making her way towards him, a determined look on her face. Percy gulped, this will not be good.

She stopped in from of the son of Poseidon, her lips pouting. "Daddy, Posy being mean!" She held her arms up wanting Percy to carry her. The muses gasped in perfect synchronization as Percy carried the mini goddess of wisdom. They glanced at Annabeth and back at Percy, then to the little girl Percy was carrying.

"You two..." Calliope, the muse of epic poetry gasped once again.

"Who would of thought so right!" Leo explained. He laughed and clapped, rubbing his palms together. "I think we should go see about those reparations don't you think, An-Athena, Ja-Zeus? Shall we?" He asked, almost slipping twice with the names. The three of them began to walk out, dragging the muses with them. When the door finally closed behind them Percy sighed in relief.

"That was just too close." He sighed.

"What are we going to do? Now we pretend we had kids? I'm supposed to be a maiden goddess for the love of Hera!" Thalia snapped, glaring at the kids that were running around.

"Well we can't exactly tell them not to call us 'mom' and 'dad. They have no idea what is happening," Piper sighed tugging on her pink chiton that was way to short. Percy still had Athena in his arms. She was twirling the boy's hair in her fingers, her face hiding in his neck.

"We can, you know, just ask who they think their parents are." Travis suggested as he sat on his father's throne. "I mean, I don't know, since Demeter thinks I am her father their decisions might be very off of what we would expect. Look at Athena, she looks infatuated by Percy."

"Well, it does not hurt in trying." Lacy shrugged. She called the kids over and everybody sat on the floor in a circle. Percy sat Athena on his lap while Poseidon glared at him. This was not going to go well.

"Alright guys! This is what we are going to do." Reyna spoke in a hyper tone surprising everyone in the room. "What? I have cousins," She defended herself and turned again to the toddlers who were giving her their undivided attention. "Demeter, could you tell us where your mom and dad are?" Demeter nodded and ran towards Katie, falling on her lap.

"Good job," Katie cheered. "Now go to daddy," Demeter stood up and launched herself at Travis. Percy snickered at Katie's scowl. Demeter stayed on Travis' lap, mentioned son of Hermes just hugged the little girl and rested his chin on her head.

"Artemis," Percy asked sweetly, his voice foreign to his own ears. "Where is mom?" He asked. The big blue eyed girl stood up and looked around. She ran towards Thalia and sat slowly on the girl's lap. "Predictable," Percy mumbled nodding.

"Now where is dad?" Thalia asked shakily. Little Artemis began chewing on her black hair nervously. She sprang up mission Thalia's chin by a couple of centimeters and ran towards where Percy was sitting. Percy paled at the sigh of yet another goddess running his way. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes and burst out laughing.

Artemis had Nico on a death choke, the son of Hades had his mouth opened and was staring at Thalia who had also paled.

"Well this is getting very interesting," Percy laughed.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Nico and Thalia snapped.

"Alright, next! Hecate go to your daddy!" Pollux coaxed. Hecate smiled and jumped on him making him fall backwards. "Ughhh..." Was his only reply.

"Okay, I think your dad wants you to give him some air," Will smirked and helped get the goddess of magic off Pollux.

"Where is mom now?" Percy asked. Hecate skipped to the opposite side of the circle and opted to sitting next to a gasping Drew. Percy snickered, this keeps getting better and better.

"Hestia, where is mom and dad?" Hestia continued to glare at the floor, her cubby arms crossed across her chest. "Hestia?" Reyna asked again.

"Mommy left daddy on blue house," Hestia explained. Percy frowned.

"Ooookay then. Well where is mom?" Percy cocked his head to the side. Hestia pointed at Hazel and began to cry. Hazel ran towards the girl and picked her up.

"It's okay baby, we'll see him tonight relax," The daughter of Hades rocked the goddess back and forth, rubbing her back and running a hand through her brown hair. Percy was still confused. Looking around he saw everybody had understanding looks on their faces. Biting his lower lip he raised his hand slowly.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"I'm still confused, who's the dad?" Everyone groaned.

"I think she means Frank," Hazel explained. Ohhhhhhh, now it made sense.

"Aphrodite, where's dad?" Piper asked her temporary daughter.

"Daddy left with ladies," Aphrodite answered in her high voice as she skipped to sit on Piper's lap.

"Congrats Piper, you are now married to Leo or Jason," Drew snickered.

"What does your dad look like?" Percy asked cutting Piper's retort.

"Yellow hair, blue eyes," She answered looking proud.

"Jason," the teens responded.

"Well since Hera called me mommy I'm guessing I am her mom. Zeus help me, Hera where is dad?" Reyna gulped as Hera sank in her lap.

"Dad left with Aphy's dad" Hera grabbed Reyna's braid and began to twist it around.

"Leo?" Reyna gulped.

"Congrats, Praetor," I smirked earning a glare.

"Persephone, where is dad?" Lacy asked the shy little girl. Persephone walked slowly towards Will who did not noticed the girl as he was helping Pollux keep a hyper Hecate in place.

"Papa?" Persephone asked shyly. Will's head turned sharply with a crack making Percy wince at the noise.

"Well hello there, pretty lady." Will sighed as Persephone sat with him. "Where's mom?" Persephone pointed at Lacy but stayed on Will's lap hiding her face against his chest.

"Well, we know Athena chose Annabeth and Percy," Thalia looked at baby Athena still on Percy's lap now dozing off. Percy put the little girl's head on his shoulder so she would be more comfortable ignoring the numb feeling on his legs.

Meanwhile a baby Chiron was making his ay slowly towards Hazel.

"Mom, when is daddy gonna come?" He asked.

"Well then that makes you mother of two Haze," Nico clapped proudly making his little sister frown.

"Hermes! Come to Papa!" Travis yelled as Hermes knocked him over in a bear hug. Travis laughed on the floor. "Now go hug mom!" He ordered. Hermes ran at a speed that amazed Percy and tackled Katie.

"Stoll!" Katie groaned as she tried to get Hermes off of her. Travis ignored her and did a little happy dance form his spot on the floor.

"Dionysus, where is mom?" Percy asked the glaring toddler that was already sitting next to Drew. He just pointed at the daughter of Aphrodite much to her dismay. "And dad?" He pointed and Pollux and continued to glare at nothing in partucular. "Okay then, Hephaestus?" The tan little boy pouted and just sat next to Hera that was not giving up her spot on Reyna's lap. "Wow, Reyna, you are really popular today,"

"Shut up, Jackson," Reyna huffed. "Where is dad?" Reyna asked.

"With muse," Was Hephaestus reply.

"Leo?" Percy asked smiling, Reyna threw a dagger at him which missed his head barely.

"Dad, I hugwy," Apollo tugged on Will's arm. He turned to Lacy. "Mommy, when we gonna eat?"

"Well that is that." Will sighed and repositioned Hestia so Apollo could also sit on his lap. "Later, son...that felt weird."

"Ares wants Chris as his dad, weird but oh well, now where is mom Ares?" Nico asked. Ares stood up and marched up to Chris, murder written on his little face. He kicked Chris' chin.

"You left mom! Bwing hew back! I want mommy!" Ares began to tear up and Chris patted his head slowly.

"Any help guys?" Chris pleaded.

"Well who did we leave back at camp?" Percy huffed.

"Everyone!" Travis answered.

"Thank you, Travis," Percy sighed. Percy pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his pictures. He finally found the one that he had taken a couple of weeks back of Clarisse eating ice cream, chocolate all over her face. "Ares, is this mom?" Percy showed the picture to a sniffling Ares.

"Mommy!" The god of war wailed and hugged the phone, crushing Percy's hand.

"Someone get Clarisse...fast!"Percy squeaked, his hand turning purple.

"Zeus, go get mom!" Nico yelled, his voice close to the one Percy uses on Mrs. O'leary. Zeus wobbled to Piper and jumped on her back. "Now to dad!" Zeus' respond was to cry and point to the door.

"I'm guessing Grace again," Percy commented.

"Would it kill you to call him Jason?" Hazel sighed.

"Yes...yes it would," Percy answered earning a couple of groans.

"Hades, where is dad?" Hazel asked her father. Little Hades rolled his eyes and walked to sit in between Percy and Nico, laying his head on his son's lap. "And mom?" Hades pointed lazily at Thalia and then closed his eyes.

"This is priceless!" Percy grinned earning him an elbow on the gut.

"And lastly, Poseidon. Where is dad?" Thalia asked. Poseidon marched angrily towards Percy and began to tug on Athena's arm.

"My dad!" Poseidon yelled.

"No! Mine!" Athena grabbed Percy's arm and would not budge.

"Kids! Stop!" Percy yelled. Both gods stopped fighting. Percy grabbed Poseidon and hugged the boy. "I'm your dad," He told his mini-me making Athena whimper. "And yours too!" He added. "Now, Poseidon, where is mom?" Poseidon pouted and pointed at the door. "Sweet Ares," Percy sighed. "Annabeth will totally love this."

"Alright it's settled then." Nico stood up, taking Artemis and Hades on his arms. Percy looked up at his younger cousin and shook his head.

"Names, Nico, names," Nico frowned. "We can't exactly call them by their names, that will be too weird." Travis opened his mouth but Percy held up his hand to stop him. "No we are not going to refer to all of the as Junior."

"How did you know?" Travis gasped, clutching his chest.

"You are just too predictable, Stoll," Katie sighed.

"Predictable my a-"

"So what will we call them?" Will asked.

"Theeny! Stop it!" Poseidon shoved Athena to the side so he could also sit on Percy's lap.

"Well, Athena is Theeny," Percy grinned. "And Poseidon is Posy,"

"I think I'll call you Dyo and Kate," Drew giggled tickling a laughing Hecate.

"Drew, they are not puppies," Piper sighed. "Aphrodite is Aphy, Zeus will be Zu. Done, can we feed them now? Zeus is eating his fist," Piper whined. Percy nodded and stood up, struggling with both gods on his arms.

"Follow me then," Percy began walking towards the doors with the rest following behind.

Percy took the Demigods through the labyrinth that was Olympus taking lefts and rights ever so often.

"Percy, do you know where we are going?" Will asked.

"When you make enemies with half of the population up here in Olympus you have to have various escape routes, of course I know where I am going," Percy huffed.

"There is an exit in the kitchen?" Drew asked as she held onto Dionysus' hand tighter as the boy tried to run away.

"Yep," Percy responded popping the 'p'. "The trash shoot is this huge slide all the way to the dumpsters behind the Empire State building. A 600 floor slide. It is the best thing ever, you know, if you don't mind landing in a ton of garbage in the end."

"Cool! I wanna twy!" Hermes yelled and tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't," Katie grabbed him and glared at the boy.

"Please, mommy?" Hermes began to pout and make puppy eyes at her. Katie continued to glare until the boy gave up and crossed his arms.

"Good job, Katie. I thought you were actually going to cave." Piper smiled, Katie shrugged.

"I have practice in turning Stoll down for a date. Not much difference between his convincing methods and his father's." Mentioned son of Hermes blushed in the back.

"I give you the kitchen!" Percy yelled opening a door at the end of the endless hall.

"Food!" The gods yelled and ran inside.

"So...who can cook?" Percy grinned at the girls. Thalia smacked him in the head while the other females groaned.

A/N: Ok that was another chapter. Just to clarify on the ages:

Poseidon 5...Hades 5...Zeus 4...Ares 4...Apollo 4...Hephaestus 5...Dionysus 3...Hermes 4...Chiron 3...Athena 4...Persephone 3...Hera 4...Aphrodite 4...Hestia 4...Hecate 2...Artemis 4...Demeter 5...

Ok 'til next time:)


	4. Dinner Catastrophe

A/N: I have no words to describe how I feel. You are all amazing thank you for the reviews!

Here is another chapter hope you guys enjoy:)

Leo's POV:

"Guys! I swear this is the 5th time we pass that stupid statue of the dancing satyrs," Leo whined. They were currently walking aimlessly through Olympus looking for the rest of the guys. In Leo's opinion they were lost but there is no telling that to the daughter of Athena who was persistent that they were just around the corner.

"Will you relax! We will find them eventually." Annabeth groaned turning left at the next hallway that came up.

"I'm starving and tired and starving!" Leo yelled, whimpering for special effect.

"You can eat as soon as we find the rest, buddy,"Jason encouraged him, patting his back.

"We have been walking for ages and-"

"Found them!" Annabeth yelled throwing open a door.

"Mommy!/Daddy!" Six voices squealed and ran to the three Demigods at the door.

In less than two seconds Leo was thrown on the floor, two little body masses on top of him. Groaning and opening his eyes he was met by the smiling faces of his father and...was that little Hera?

"Hello Daddy!" Hera smiled down at him. Leo blinked in surprise and got to his feet, toddlers still in his arms.

"Did we miss something?" Jason asked wrestling Aphrodite off of his arm.

"Kiddos think we are their parents," Thalia sighed rubbing her temples.

"Sounds legit," Leo nodded and stared at his charges. "So, I'm guessing I'm father to Hephy and Hery here. Who's the mom?" Leo positioned Hera on his left hip while he had Hephaestus hanging from his neck in piggy-back mode.

"That would be me Valdez," Reyna replied as she saved Hephaestus from falling on his little butt.

"Yep, I'm dead by the end of the week, thanks kids," Leo grumbled.

"So what happened here?" Annabeth asked, prying Poseidon off her leg.

"Lunch...I think," Chris replied. Little Ares managed to get the cookie jar from the counter and was eating them under the table, hissing if any of the other kids tried to get close.

"More like World War III," Jason huffed. The kitchen was in total chaos. Half of the kids were running around with various kinds of goo all over themselves. The others were either messing with the kitchen utensils or sneaking pieces of desert form the counters. The older Demigods were either taking knives away from the little ones or prying them away from the oven.

"Can anyone cook?" Leo asked looking around. There were various shakes of the head. Slowly Chris and Reyna raised their hands cautiously. "Perfect! Everyone else take the babies out of here! Who in their right minds brings babies into a kitchen!" Grumbling everyone filed out until only the three were left alone.

Leo looked around the kitchen. In the center was a while marble island. Three of the four walls had marble counters with one having the stove and huge refrigerator. On the wall that had no counters there was the exit and another door leading to the pantry. Leo sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, lets get down to cooking,"

"What are we cooking exactly?" Chris asked poking his head in the refrigerator.

"What do we have?" Reyna asked holding the door open for the son of Hermes.

"Milk, cheese, ham, eggs, and something that looks strangely like a frozen rat," Chris continued to name the ingredients in the fridge while Leo headed towards the pantry. "I say we make lasagna!" Chris smiled, his nose a little red from being in the cold.

"Sounds good to me," Reyna shrugged and began get the stuff out to cook.

The three Demigods got to work in comfortable with the occasional 'Could you pass me the...' and 'Careful with...'. The lasagna was in the oven before they knew it.

"We make a pretty good team," Chris grinned cheekily at the other two.

"Up top guys!" Leo held both hands up but only received a slap back from Chris. Reyna rolled her eyes and turned to check on the food in the oven.

"Immature," She sighed.

"And proud of it!" Leo laughed along with Chirs.

"Daddy!" They heard someone yell from the door. Whipping his head to the door he found a crying Hera.

"What happened?" Reyna asked. The queen of the gods ran and Leo met her halfway, picking her up in his arms. She was shaking all over and he felt her tears get his navy blue toga wet.

"There, there," Leo rocked her back and forth to try to calm the little goddess down. "It's alright Hery, shh," He rubbed her back and smoothed her brown straight hair.

"Hery! Wait!" They heard someone yell. A few seconds after Piper and Thalia came crashing into the room.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Zeus called her whiny and she ran off." Thalia explained. Leo chuckled slightly.

"Don't listen to him." Reyna approached her 'daughter' and held her arms out. Hera quickly went to Reyna and wiped her tears away with her chubby fists. "When a boy bugs you it usually means he likes you sweet heart," Reyna explained making the son of Hephaestus grin.

"R-really?" Hery hiccuped.

"Really, I do it to your mom all the time!" Leo grinned earning a glare from Reyna and a giggle from Hera. The timer of the oven went off signaling the food was ready.

"Can you both get everyone seated, we'll bring the food out in a sec," Chris asked. Piper and Thalia nodded. Piper carried Hera out of the kitchen, the little goddess now chatting happily.

"So...food?" Leo walked around the now snarling daughter of Bellona.

"That was delicious! You guys are cooking from now on!" Percy declared as he grabbed his 4th serving of lasagna.

"Hey, leave some for the rest, Jackson!" Jason yelled.

"Feed your kid and shut up, Grace."

"Boys! Not in the table," Reyna snapped from Leo's right. Leo tried once again to make his father eat the food but Hephy was not falling for the old 'spoon is an airplane' trick. Sneaking a glance at Reyna he saw that she was having no trouble feeding Hery.

"Reyna, I say we switch kids," Before she could respond Leo had Hephaestus on Reyna's lap and Hera on his.

"Open up," Leo cooed. Hera bit the spoon and nearly took Leo's finger along. "You know what, I want Hephy back,"

"Nah-ah-ah," Reyna tsk'ed. "You wanted to switch kids, deal with it. "Eat the food, Hephy," Leo watched as the god of blacksmiths opened his mouth and took the spoon in his mouth, swallowing the lasagna.

"Why you little..." Leo continued his sentence in his mind as he glared at his smirking father.

"So what now?" Pollux asked rubbing his stomach.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but George and Martha have been bugging me since yesterday to get to work." Travis groaned and got up. "I'll see you guys later, need to go deliver stupid Hercules his new Nikes," Travis hugged Hermy and Demi, winked at Katie, and disappeared in a flash.

"I received an Iris Message not long ago, apparently there is a problem back in Atlantis that I have to deal with, gods help me. Bye everyone." Percy got up and before flashing out Poseidon grabbed onto his leg.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Stay with Anna...stay with mom, okay?" Percy picked him up and sat him next to Annabeth.

"Bye, Perce," Everyone waved as he also flashed out.

"Well, I am out too." Leo stood up and dusted himself. "Muses want me to build another statue, thank you Annabeth," Leo sighed.

"Have fun," Annabeth sang earning a glare from the son of Hephaestus. He builds a dang ship to help her boyfriend and this is how she repays him...making him work over time.

"Peace!" He flashed out and faintly heard Hery and Hephy yell 'Bye Daddy!' making him smile.


	5. Tokens of Affection

NICO'S POV

Nico was 'volunteered' to wash all the dishes that were used for lunch. He cursed as he washed the 80th dish of the day. He really hated democracy at times like these. He heard someone enter the kitchen but didn't bother turning around.

"Lord Hades?" He heard some cough out. Slowly rinsing a plate he turned around to face Thanatos. Nico quickly let goof the plate and the sponge causing them to fall in the sink, the water splashed and got all over the front of his black toga.

"Ye-yes? He stuttered. Just what he needed right now.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but Hitler wants to be re-judged once again. He has also requested to be judged by Lord Ares. I have already let him know and he said he will be waiting for you in the Underworld." Thanatos informed the son of Hades, the god looking down at the floor never meeting his 'master's' eyes.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second I just need to take care of a couple of things here." Thanatos nodded and flashed out of the kitchen.

Groaning, Nico made his way back to one of the many common rooms of Olympus. The others had agreed that that was going to be their home base for the next couple of months since it had available rooms close by and it was big enough everyone could fit comfortably.

He turned the corner and was soon spotted by baby Artemis. The little girl smiled at him and he smiled back awkwardly.

"Guys, I couldn't finish washing the dishes. I have to go to the Underworld to fix some business. I'll be back later." The others nodded and Arty crawled over to him.

"Daddy, do you really need to go?" The little goddess pouted. Nico picked her up and handed her to Thalia. She ruffled her hair and turned around.

"I'll try to get back as soon as possible." He shouted and flashed out.

Nico rubbed his temples as Hitler once again whined about his punishment being too hard. On the throne to his left her heard Chris groan. They had been in the throne room of Hades' castle for around five hours now and they had not managed to get Hitler to shut up. Nico knew he was about to snap any second now.

"Hitler! You have been judged and re-judged countless of times. We are not changing your punishment, get over it!" Nico growled. He motioned for some of the skeleton warriors to take him away. Hitler's protests could be heard even when the heave metal doors were shut.

"Well, that was interesting," Chris sighed.

"Tell me about it," The son of Hades grumbled, stretching his arms above his head. They had been sitting in the uncomfortable thrones for a long time and he could feel his legs tingling from being in one position all this time.

"My lord, we still have other souls to be judged." Thanatos informed coming in the room, clipboard in his hands.

"I think we can stop for today. Have the council judge the easy souls, leave the hardest to judge for me tomorrow. Come and get me up at Olympus at around noon. Have all the EZ Death lines opened throughout the night so all the souls can enter quickly to Asphodel. Those wanting to be judged tell them to take a number and wait. I want you to please make at least three more trips to bring in more souls before you finish today. Have Alecto or the other Furies to help out if you are busy directing traffic. Oh, and have someone feed Ceberus." Nico rambled on as he and Chris exited the palace. Thanatos was writing everything down on his clipboard as he followed them out.

"Anything else my lord?"

"Yes, if you can have someone, anyone, bath him it will be amazing," Nico finished. They said their goodbyes and flashed into Olympus.

The common room was empty so both boys crashed into the nearest couch and sighed. Chris put his feet on the wooden table and stretched.

"You seem to know how to run the Underworld very well," The son of Hermes commented.

"Yeah, well, who do you think helps my father all the time? I'm not traveling the world when I am not at camp. I help Hades in the Underworld whenever I get the chance." Nico closed his eyes and imagined a soft, warm bed with his name on it.

"Dad!" Someone yelled. The next thing the son of Hades felt was someone knocking the wind out of him as they landed on his stomach. "Zu and Posy hit me and Sephy (Persephone) put gum on my hair." Hady gave his surrogate father an account of the events of the day. Nico blanked out through most of it as he looked at his watch. It was nearly midnight.

"Hey, midget, shouldn't you be in bed?" Nico asked as the little boy glared at him for being called midget.

"Mom put me to bed but I wansh't tired," Hades replied, his lisp coming out again as he yawned. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Where you get the pajamas?" Chris asked.

"Aphy's mom gave 'em to me," Hades rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, back to bed, midget," Nico grabbed his father from under his arm pits and positioned him on his hips. "Which room is yours?"

"Hady, I thought I told you it was bed time?" An angry Thalia glared at the son of Hades as she came out of one of the rooms with a sleeping Arty in her arms.

"Dad's back!" Hady replied poking his father's cheek. Thalia rolled her eyes and greeted both tired out boys.

"Ary is waiting for you, he said he won't go to bed until you tuck him in," Thalia told Chris who groaned and made his way to the room she had exited.

"Hey, Clarisse," Nico heard Chris great the daughter of Ares before the door shut close behind him.

"So, I take it the others from camp made it back?" Nico asked as Hade began to cuddle in his arms.

"Yeah, they got back about an hour ago. We had to drag Clarisse up here because she did not want to take care of any of the kids." Thalia snickered. Her blue eyes locked with Nico's dark brown ones and she frowned. "You look tired."

"I'm dead," he sighed. "Managing the Underworld is messy work."

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" He groaned. Thalia smiled and motioned for him to go in the room Chris entered.

"All the little gods are sharing that room. I'll go put Arty in that one," She motioned to the one across the living room. "That's the one for all the goddesses." Nico nodded and proceeded into taking his father into the boy's room.

The room was very spacious from the inside. The walls were painted a soft blue color. There were four sets of bunk beds and an individual one all spread around the room making a circle in the middle that was already messy with toys.

"Where did all this come from?" Nico whispered as he took sight of the little ones asleep in the beds.

"Aphrodite has random stuff like this in her palace," Annabeth whispered back from where she was tucking Posy in. "I guess the goddesses use all this for when they have Demigod children before sending them off to their mortal fathers." The blonde girl explained as she fluffed Posy's pillows. She smiled at Nico holding his father. "Hady's bed is this one, on top of Posy." She pointed up and stood up, quietly going out the room. Chris and Clarisse were still trying to wrestle Ary to go to bed and Jason was reading his father a bed time story.

Nico climbed the wooden stairs of the beds carefully and positioned his father in what appeared to be a comfortable position. He tucked the little god of the Underworld and sighed.

"Dad?" Nico looked down at his father's sleeping face.

"Yes?" Hades began to fiddle with his quilt and wouldn't meet the older boy's eyes.

"Can you...can you give me a goodnight kiss?" Hady whispered shyly. Nico would of laughed that his father had asked for any type of token of affection, but looking at those big brown eyes much like his own Nico could not say no. Bending down he kissed Hady on his forehead and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Sleep tight," And with that the son of Hades exited the room. Closing the door he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

"Who knew Corpse's Breath had an affectionate streak," He heard someone chuckle. He glared at his cousin. Thalia grinned and handed him a plate filled with food. Nico frowned down on it.

"What's this?" He smelled the dish and his stomach grumbled telling him to devour whatever it was.

"Beats me. Reyna cooked it. Some Mexican dish, I think Leo said it was called 'Mole'. I really don't know, but it's really good. Eat before it gets cold. Goodnight!" And with that Thalia entered what he presumed was her bedroom.

Shrugging, Nico swallowed the plate in a matter of seconds. Pinecone Face was right, the food was amazing.

"Hey! You're back!" Percy came out of the goddesses room, his eyes tired.

"No, Percy. This is a hologram image. I am still in the Underworld." Nico replied sarcastically.

"So I take it you are tired. Your room is that one just so you know. By the way we are bunking together," Percy entered the room mentioned and Nico followed. Inside there was a little sitting area in the middle with two beds opposite of each other. Percy had plopped down on the one on the left so Nico fell on the one on the right.

"There is a restroom in each of the kids room but none of the other rooms have one so all us guys are sharing the one outside the living area and the girls are using the one next to our room." Nico nodded only half listening to his cousin's conversation. "I'm beat so I'm going to turn in, 'night,"

* * *

"'Night," Nico sighed. Taking off his robe and throwing it randomly on the floor he snuggled under the covers in his boxers and instantly fell asleep.

A week had passed in the blink of an eye since the incident. Nico found himself sitting on the floor of the boys' room playing with Hady, Posy, and Zu. The little Big Three were trying to build a replica of Olympus out of Legos. The new lord of the Underworld was going crazy as the three wrestled over a piece of the blocks that each wanted to put in a different place. He felt his head pounding each time he heard one of them shout.

"Boys, lunch time!" Hazel yelled popping her head through the door. Nico sighed in relief and grabbed Hady and Posy's hands while Hazel took Zu.

The week had gone alright. They only managed to lose the kids a couple of times. But in everyone's defense who knew some of them were going to crawl into Hermes' delivery bag before Travis left to deliver some packages? The other gods did not notice anything wrong with the Demigods impersonating their parents thanks to the perfume and their minor slips were covered by the stressful work. Nico sighed, if things continued like this the year will pass by quickly. Smiling, both siblings entered the dining room with toddlers in tow.


	6. Bath and Cereal

TRAVIS' POV:

"No! Hermy! Come back this instant!" The son of Hermes was currently running behind a naked toddler who had ran away as the older boy mentioned bath time. Little Hermes was running through the halls of Olympus clutching his stuffed pig that Katie had given him.

"No shower!" Hermy yelled as he waved his arms above his head and continued to run. Travis stopped to catch his breath. Looking at his 'son' that had stopped at the end of the hallway since the Hermes impersonator had grown tired. Groaning, Travis took out his cellphone from one of the pockets in his white toga.

The cellphones had been a gift from Leo last Christmas. Smarty Valdez had figured a way to make the battery fuze with celestial bronze and imperial gold and with that the monsters avoided the signal.

He looked in his contacts and dialed his partner's number, gulping for what was to come.

"What is it, Hermes?" An angry Katie Gardiner snapped. It did not take long for the Demigods to get used to their temporary names. Stinky Jason, making them all pay a drachma every time they called each other their real names. A this rate he would be broke.

"How do you get Hermy to take a bath?" Travis whinned.

"Is Poseidon there?" Travis frowned. Why was she asking about Percy's where abouts?

"No, why?"

"Good luck getting him in the tub then," Katie laughed and hanged up. Shrugging Travis dialed Percy.

"Yes?" The son of Poseidon answered.

"Do you know how to get Hermy to take a bath?" Percy laughed. Why was everyone having that reaction.

"I'm in Atlantis right now. Give me half an hour," With that both Demigods hanged up. Little Hermy slowly approached his son and smiled up at him.

"No bath?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

* * *

"You got lucky! Now come on, we can't have you run around butt naked," Travis carried his father and used his toga to cover the little boy.

Travis was currently in the bathroom staring open mouthed as Percy single handedly managed to get all the boys to take a bath. How did the the Seaweed Brain accomplish such task you may ask? Because he is the son of Poseidon, that is why! With his water manipulation powers he entertained the kids with tricks as they played with the water and got cleaned all at the same time. Sure the bathroom was a soaking mess afterward, but it got the deed done.

"Alright, all of you have bathroom duty then," Percy grinned as he led all the little ones in towels into their room. The older boys groaned and began moping all the excess water.

"Stupid, Percy," Nico grumbled.

"Hey, the kid got the boys to take a shower, the least we can do is clean the bathroom since we did nothing but stare." Jason retorted. Travis smirked.

"So...you are actually defending Percy, eh?" Jason gave Travis an evil glare that could make the Minotaur cry for his mother. Travis was not faced, he had been receiving glares courtesy of Percy, Annabeth, and Katie for the longest time ever so he was used to them.

* * *

"Awww! Is little Jason getting a crush on Percy?" Leo cooed. Jason hit him in the head with the wooden pole of the mop so everyone decided to leave the son of Zeus alone.

"Dad? Dad? Dad? Dad? Dad? Dad? Dad?-"

"What!" Travis yelled at a little Demeter making the girl whimper. Sighing, Travis smiled at her and picked her up from the floor of the living room. "What is it Demi?" Demi pouted at him and then pointed at a random direction.

"I'm hungry," Travis rolled his eyes.

"We just ate,"

"I want cereal," Demi smiled. Travis frowned, what was it with her and cereal.

"Demeter!" He yelled. "Can Demi have cereal?!" From somewhere inside Katie's room a curse was heard.

"Dang it, Stoll!" Katie came out of her room rubbing her forehead. Travis grinned.

"Drachma in the name jar!" He hooted and grabbed mentioned glass jar form the center table. Grumbling Katie grabbed a drachma from inside her baby blue toga and dropped it in, the jar was three quarters full already. "So, can Demi have cereal?"

"She just ate," Katie folded her arms across her chest and glared down at him.

"You heard your mother," Travis looked back at Demi. The toddler pouted up at his father making her brown eyes moist with un-shed tears. Travis groaned, not this again. The kid was going to make her puppy dog face, he had no defense against that!

"Please, daddy?" She whimpered. Travis looked back up at Katie, angst written on his face.

"Oh,come on, Katie! Can she please have cereal?" The mighty son of Hermes had cracked in less than two seconds. Katie smiled smugly and handed the glass jar to him.

"Drachma in the jar...Hermes," Travis pouted and dropped his payment in. He proceeded to pout at the daughter of Demeter.

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Both father and daughter pleaded. Katie kept a solemn face until both began to whimper. Sighing she looked down on them.

"Fine, one bowl!" Cheering, both wrapped their arms around Katie, Travis giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek making Katie cringe.

* * *

"Thank you, mommy!" Travis took Demi's hand and both ran off towards the kitchen. Before turning the hallway, Travis looked back and winked at the stunned daughter of Demeter who was touching her cheek where the son of Hermes had kissed.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Travis looked up from where he was pigging out in a bowl of Trix.

"Do you love mommy?" Demi asked eating one cheerioh at a time. Travis almost choked on the milk. Wiping his chin with a napkin he frowned at his 'daughter'.

"Why would you ask that?" Demi slurped up her milk.

"Well, you kissed her. That means you love her. Are you going to get married? Am I going to have another sibling? Hermy annoys me so can you please have another girl?" Demi rattled off mean while Travis' head was swimming around trying to understand what the little goddess of agriculture was talking about.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses. First of all...no we are not getting married. Second of all..no we are not having more kids." Travis was getting more and more pale under the kid's angry gaze.

"But you love her!" Demi slammed her little fists against the counter, her face going red from her anger.

"Well...I...I like her yes but...we still have not decided to make the big leap and get married," He caved in at the last second. How was he going to explain to her that Katie really had no feelings for him.

"Fine, but I still want a little sister," And with that Demi relaxed again and continue to eat her cheeriohs.

"Sure, kiddo, sure," Travis sighed, this was going to be one heck of a year.


	7. Missing Dragon

ANNABETH'S POV:

The daughter of Athena was currently in her bedroom that she shared with Thalia bent over her desk drawing plans for the renovations of the fountain of the main plaza of Olympus. Annabeth wanted it to represent both sides of the gods, the Greek and the Roman, since it was going to be the main center of activity of Olympus. Maybe this way the tension that still was felt between both sides of the 'family' could be smoothed down.

"Mom!" Someone yelled, slamming the door of her bedroom open. Annabeth stared down at the ruined blueprints, mouth open in a silent scream. Clutching her pencil that was seconds from snapping in half she turned around to stare at a pouting Poseidon.

"What is it Posy?" The older girl spoke in a deathly calm tone.

"Theeny stole Phil!" Posy waved his little arms over his head to assure his mother understand this was a national crisis.

"Who?" Annabeth asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Phil! My dragon!" Posy yelled again and began tugging on his mother's light pink chiton. A light bulb went on in her head.

"Well...where did she take it?" Annabeth got off her desk and followed the little god out of her room.

In the living room Piper, Thalia, and Hazel were coloring with Chiron, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Jason was trying to get Zeus to release his hold on the remote while the other gods were waiting to watch a movie.

"She won't tell me where she puts it! I looked all over everywhere!" Posy whined. "We gonna watch a movie and I need Phil!" Posy was close to tears at this point. Annabeth bent down to his level and patted his head. She turned and located her mother sitting next to Nico paying attention at the television.

"Theeny, where is Phil?" Annabeth approached the now glaring goddess.

"I don't know what you talking 'bout," Athena huffed and crossed her arms. Posy came up and pulled one of her brown locks that had fallen from her tight pony tail.

"Yes, you do! I saw you take him!" Annabeth grabbed the boy before he could inflict any more pain on the goddess. Turning to look at the little girl Annabeth glared.

"Theeny...where is the stuffed dragon?" Athena shrugged and refused to talk. Annabeth nodded at the girls stubbornness.

"Very well then. There will be no movies until Posy's toy appears, is it understood?" Identical wails of protest were heard around the room.

"But Athena!" Leo and Will whined. "We were going to watch Toy Story!" They pouted at the same time.

* * *

"Then I suggest you all help find the dragon." With those final words, Annabeth grabbed Posy's hand and led him away from the group.

"It has been hours!" Nico sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"I have an idea!" Leo yelled coming into the room panting. "Why don't we dress Percy as Phil and tell Posy his dragon drank a potion to grow big!" The whole room of disguised Demigods gave the son of Hephaestus the 'you-are-an-idiot' face.

"Percy's not even here, Valdez," an irked Reyna snapped. Leo pouted and fell face down on the couch, hitting Nico with his feet in the process.

"Where _**is**_ Percy?" Hazel asked from her spot by the entrance to the living room in order to see if the little ones were on their way.

"There was some emergency in Atlantis," Jason waved his hand nonchalantly. "If you ask me Jackson is just trying to get out of day care duty." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Those two will never be able to get along.

"Come on everyone, think!" Annabeth sighed and began to pace. Where could a little girl hide a toy? As soon as the question finished formulating in her head, Annabeth rushed to the little girls' bedroom. She approached her mother's bed and took off the covers and the pillow, letting them fall to the floor. Under the pillow she found wrapped in a light green blanket the blue dragon.

"Don't take it!" Some one yelled from behind her. Annabeth turned around and found Athena by the door. The little goddess was shaking in anger as her treasure was found. Stomping towards the older girl she snatched the stuffed toy and clutched it to her chest tightly. Annabeth sat on the bed and patted the mattress next to her. Reluctantly, Theeny sat next to her 'mother'.

"Why did you hide it?" Annabeth cocked her head to the left and looked down at the girl. Theeny mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I have nightmares okayish!" Theeny yelled and buried her head in the animal's fur. Annabeth hugged the girl across her shoulders and sighed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Theeny shrugged. "Does Phil make the nightmares go away?" Theeny shook her head 'no'. "Then why did you take it?"

"So Posy could come sleep here," Theeny whispered. Annabeth frowned.

"I don't think I understand,"

"Posy comes here at night to get Phil. I don't let him take him so he shleep here with me,"

"Does Posy make the nightmares go away?" Theeny nodded. Well...this was unexpected.

"Annabeth did you find Phil?" Percy came in with a still angry Posy in his arms. Theeny clutched the dragon tighter as the the owner of the animal spotted him in the girl's arms.

"Yes, I did." Cheers erupted outside and everyone began to prepare to finally watch the movie. "But before anything else happens I need Posy to promise something, Posy nodded and Annabeth continued. "Can Theeny sleep with Phil from now on?"

"No way! I have to have him to sleep!" Posy wiggled his way off his 'father's' arms and rounded on the still shaken goddess of wisdom.

"Well...will you be kind to sleep with Theeny so you can both share Phil?" Annabeth got in between both kids. Posy crossed his arms and glared at the little girl. Sighing, Posy nodded making Theeny smile. In the spur of the moment, the goddess of wisdom snaked her arms around Posy's neck and hugged him tight. Realizing her actions she let go and took a couple of steps back. Posy just stood there, staring off into space.

"Can we watch the movie now?" An anxious Percy asked with a bowl of popcorn ready in his hands.

* * *

"Sure thing, come on guys," Annabeth took each of her kids' hands in each of her own and together the three sat on the couch to enjoy the Toy Story trilogy.

Annabeth quietly tiptoed into the girls room. She left the door open so a small sliver of light could fall on the sleeping faces of Poseidon and Athena. Both were facing away from the wall with Phil squished in between them. Athena was clutching the dragon with one hand while the other was clutching Posy's pajama top. The little goddess began to whimper making Posy groan and turn around to face her. Posy put a protective arm around Theeny, who in returned snaked her arm across Posy's waist. As Posy hugged his bed partner the little goddess of wisdom stopped whimpering and hugged Posy tighter. Smiling the daughter of Athena closed the door and got back to her room falling into a deep slumber after hours finalizing the main fountain for Olympus.


End file.
